The present invention relates to a bracelet and, more particularly, to a bracelet with a groove around its circumference.
Hair bands may be used to arrange hair in a propped up position, such as a bun, or ponytail. Currently, a user of a hair band may keep the hair band on the user's wrist. A user may do this for purposes of convenience. For example, when the user wants to prop up their hair, the hair band may be easily accessed.